Prodigal
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Ianto Jones has walked away from Torchwood and Jack Harkness and made himself a new life but life doesn't always go the way we plan
1. Chapter 1

The rain was spattering against the window and the wind was getting much stronger as Ianto Jones took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was tired, cold and stiff and he was starting to get a headache. Glancing at his watch he realised he had been reading the PhD thesis that he was due to examine in a week or so for over four hours and it was almost midnight. Saving his comments to his laptop and laying the heavy document carefully to one side, he rose gracefully to his feet and stretched, grimacing as he heard the vertebrae in his spine crack and pop.

'Getting old' he said to Toshi, his chocolate coloured Burmese cat who was stretched out on the sofa next to where he had been sitting. Toshi favoured him with the disgusted look that all cats do so well. 'Old and mad' amended Ianto, 'if I'm talking to the cat.' Toshi yawned at him, prettily and went back to sleep.

Staggering slightly as the cramp in his legs started to bite, Ianto headed towards the kitchen to make himself a hot drink. As he entered the darkened hallway, he froze; someone was standing outside of his front door. He could make out a vague shape through the opaque stained glass of the door and could hear the shuffling of footsteps on the tiled porch. Moving silently Ianto pressed himself against the wall and quietly opened the drawer in the hallway table, congratulating himself on his foresight as he puled out his gun. Just because it had been nearly nine years since he had resigned from Torchwood didn't mean he had lost any of his fieldwork skills. He sidled up to the door, carefully removing the chain. Bracing his leg behind the door so that whoever was outside could not force their way into the house, Ianto opened the door and switched on the porch light.

'Who's there?' he growled. He could see a small shadowy shape, hovering on the edge of the light from the porch, 'what do you want? Move into the light so that I can see you' Slowly the small figure moved forwards, to Ianto's surprise it seemed to be a young boy dressed in trainers and jeans with the hood of his zip top pulled up over his head. 'Lose the hood' ordered Ianto then nearly burst out laughing.

It was a young boy, around ten, eleven maybe, he stood there thin and vulnerable blinking in the bright light. Glancing briefly at the boy and smiling at his own paranoia, Ianto tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and stepped back, 'Sorry Kid' he said, 'can I help you?'

'Excuse me, Sir' well, the kid was polite, Ianto had to give him that 'Would you be Professor Jones?'

'Yeah, that's me'

'Professor Jones who is the professor of Welsh history and literature at Cardiff University?'

'The one and only,' replied Ianto impatiently, 'It's a bit late for a kid like you to be out isn't it? Won't your parents be worried about you? Why are you here?'

The boy seemed uncomfortable, he scuffed his toes on the tiles floor and looked down at his feet, 'I'm sorry to bother you, Sir' he said uncertainly, 'but I-I think you might be my Tad'

* * *

Ianto stared at the boy who was beginning to shiver as he stood in the pouring rain and a long silence stretched between them. The boy was soaked through to the skin and his blue eyes looked suspiciously bright with tears, he bit his lip in distress as it became apparent that Ianto was not going to respond.

'Sorry,' the kid said, 'sorry, this was a mistake. Dad said it would be but I hoped, I hoped...I'm sorry I bothered you, Professor Jones.'

With a hastily smothered sob the boy turned and slowly walked back down the pathway towards the road. Ianto pulled himself together,

'Kid, wait'

The boy stopped and looked back towards the house, the look of hope and anticipation on his face remind Ianto so painfully of the one person he had spent the last nine years trying not to think about. He sighed and stepped back into his hallway

'Come in' he said, 'let's at least try and dry you off'

The boy sprinted back to the house and skidded on the tiled floor, cannoning into Ianto and crashing into the wall.

'Whoa, Kid, steady on' Ianto grabbed the boys arm to keep him up right, 'Fuc..' he caught himself just in time, 'blimey you are soaking! How long where you out there'

'Sorry, sorry Professor Jones, it took me a while to walk here from Sully

Ianto blinked, 'You walked?'

'Dad won't let me ride my bike in the dark'

'What's your name kid?'

'Gethin Ianto Grey Franklin Harkness...'

Ianto blinked 'That's quite a mouthful'

The boy rolled his eyes and recited, 'Gethin because my hair was dark from the day I was born, Ianto after my tad' Ianto's heart lurched, 'Grey for my uncle and Franklin after my dad's dad.'

'So,' said Ianto carefully, 'because you have the same name as me you think I'm your tad? Ianto is a pretty common name you know'

Gethin shook his head, 'I know you are my tad' he said confidently as a shiver shook his skinny frame, 'my dad said...'

'This has to wait' interrupted Ianto firmly, 'until we have stopped you getting hypothermia. Upstairs, door on the left, get yourself into a hot shower, leave these wet clothes outside the door, there's a bathrobe on the back of the door put that on when you have warmed up, come back down and I'll make you a hot drink.

Obediently Gethin made his way up the stairs, squelching slightly as he did so. Ianto stood stunned in his hallway; he looked at Toshi, who was making her way into the kitchen to explore the possibility of supper,

'What the hell, just happened?' he said. Toshi mewed unsympathetically

From the upstairs landing a mobile phone rang from the sodden pile of clothes. Ianto leapt up the stairs and fumbled for the phone

'Hello?'

There was a brief pause then an achingly familiar voice growled, 'who the fuck is this? Listen, you bastard, if you do anything to hurt my son I will kill you slowly and very painfully, I promise...'

'Jack, Jack' interrupted Ianto, 'it's Ianto, Ianto Jones, relax Gethin's safe, he's fine, he turned up on my doorstep about 20 minutes ago, soaked through, he's in the shower right now.'

Relief was palpable in Jack's voice, 'I'm on my way, I'll be with you in five minutes' the line went dead

It was only as Ianto put Gethin's phone down it occurred to him to wonder exactly how Jack knew where he lived.

* * *

Gethin was slowly making his way down the stairs looking very young and small inside Ianto's bathrobe when there was a thunderous hammering on the door. Gethin stopped and sat down on the step, looking at the front door with marked trepidation

'Gethin!' Gethin Ianto Grey Franklin Harkness-Jones, you are in so much trouble right now'

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Gethin, 'Think your dad is here' he said dryly as he moved to open the door.

'It's a possibility' said Gethin, deadpan and they smiled at each other before Ianto turned to open the door

As soon as there was a gap big enough Jack Harkness, wrapped in a very familiar greatcoat, barrelled into Ianto's hallway and stood, hands on hips surveying his son

'Something you want to talk to me about?' His focus was entirely on the young boy in front of him; he was ignoring Ianto completely.

'Sorry dad' Gethin's voice was quiet and wobbly, 'I just thought...I wanted to...' his lower lip wobbled and he began to cry

'Oh Yanny' for a moment Ianto thought the love and tenderness in Jack's voice was being directed at him, until his ex-lover strode forward and swept the crying child into his arms, 'c'mon it's OK. No harm done. It's late, you are tired, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Go wait for me in the car' He put Gethin down and ruffled his hair, 'Go on son'

Gethin carefully gathered up the bathrobe and headed towards the door. On the threshold, he paused and turned to face Ianto

'Thank you Professor Jones,' he said, 'you have been very kind. I'm sorry that I bothered you, I promise not to contact you again.' Then head down against the driving rain he sprinted out to the black SUV parked outside the gate.

Alone in the hallway, Ianto turned to face Jack but before he could say anything Jack was heading out of the door

'Can't apologise enough Professor, I'll talk to him, make sure this doesn't happen again'

'Jack, wait' Ianto grabbed at his sleeve as he pushed past.

Jack spun round, 'What?'

'That's it?' Ianto was losing patience, 'your son turns up on my doorstep in the middle of the night, calling me his dad then you come sweeping in...and...you won't even look at me, Jack'

For the first time, Jack looked directly into Ianto's face 'Our son, Professor Jones, our son. Take a good look at him. How could you doubt it?'

Ianto looked at Gethin, illuminated by the inferior light of the SUV, dark hair, so like his curled into the young boy's neck, Jack's bright blue eyes were set above a tip-tilted nose identical to his own and the boys chin was clearly developing a very Jack-like cleft as puberty beckoned and baby fat disappeared. _He is mine,_ realised Ianto, _me and Jack, we made him. Oh gods, we have a son and I've ruined everything'_

'Harkness-Jones?' queried Ianto

Jack laughed bitterly, 'You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with either us, but it didn't seem right to deny Yanny his proper name. I wanted at give him at least that much connection with his father, even if that was all he'll ever have. I'm afraid Yanny is too young to understand that. Don't worry I'll try to explain everything to him once more'

'I thought his name was Gethin?' said Ianto softly

Jack gave a small smile, 'Only I call him Yanny,' he said, 'drives him crazy' he turned to leave and then reluctantly turned back 'It was good to see you again, Yan' he said sadly, 'painful but good' and he strode out of the door

Ianto watched Jack Harkness walk away from him; he was surprised how much it still hurt to see it. He couldn't let it go like this

'I still really like the coat'

Jack's stride faltered for a second but he didn't look back

Then Ianto closed the door, sat down on his stairs, thought about his past behaviour and cried for the first time in nine years


	2. Chapter 2

_Nine Years Earlier_

Ianto sighed as he pulled another stack of files from the shelves where they had been stuck haphazardly almost thirty years earlier. Some of the files were beginning to rot and he carefully transferred them to the larger table at which he was working. He had just put his precious cargo down when he was clasped around the waist and a strong warm body was pressed against his back.

'Can I help you, Sir' asked Ianto biting his lip to keep the smile out of his voice

'Have diner with me tonight?' Jack sounded uncharacteristically subdued

Ianto turned in his arms, 'Of course I will, Jack'

Jack smiled, 'I've booked that French place, down by the monument' he said, 'I know you like it there.'

A small spasm of fear shot through Ianto, leaving him cold, 'Are you taking me out to a posh restaurant to break up with me?' he asked fearfully

'What?' Jack looked hurt, 'no! Of course not! Why would you think that?'

Ianto looked embarrassed, 'well, you know, posh restaurant, soften the blow, less likely to make a scene'

Jack lifted Ianto's chin so that he could look into his eyes, 'I promise you,' he said softly, 'I am not about to break up with you' he dropped a gentle kiss on Ianto's mouth and then appeared to change the subject. 'Do you ever think about leaving Torchwood?' he said looking around the dimly lit room in which Ianto was working, 'maybe go back to university, do that PhD in Welsh history you're always on about.'

Ianto was aghast, 'leave you?' he asked

'No' Jack shook his head emphatically, 'I could move into consultancy and diplomatic work for UNIT. I have a nice house out at Sully, we could live there.'

Ianto was trying hard to hide his amusement at the thought of Jack, the world's most undiplomatic man acting as a diplomatic envoy, 'Are you thinking of leaving Torchwood, Jack?'

'If I did, would you come with me?'

Ianto didn't feel it was necessary to point out he would go with Jack into the heart of the sun if he asked him to, 'Yes'

Further conversation was cut short by Tosh's urgent voice over the comms, 'Jack, Ianto we've got a massive rift spike out in Splott. I think it's gonna take all of us to deal with it.'

Jack pressed a hurried kiss onto Ianto's temple, 'to be continued' he whispered. Then he pressed his coms, 'on our way Tosh'

* * *

Later that evening, all thoughts of dinner at the French restaurant were put aside as Ianto sat next to Jack's battered body, holding his hand and waiting for him to regain consciousness. 'C'mon Jack' he muttered, kissing Jack's warm but unresponsive lips, 'don't keep me waiting, I need to know you are OK'

The sound of a discomforted medic clearing his throat snagged Ianto's attention briefly but his focus quickly shifted back to his lover and he felt the hand he held squeeze his gently.

'Hey' he smiled

'Hey yourself' Jack smiled back, and then his eyes slid to where Owen was standing. He pushed himself up on the bed in a panic, 'Owen! Is everything...'

'Everything is fine, Captain' Owen hastened to reassure him, 'Does Ianto know?'

Jack shook his head, 'I was gonna tell him over dinner tonight...' he trailed off as Owen shook his head decisively

'Not gonna happen, Captain. I want you off your feet for the next 12 hours and then I'll do another scan just to be on the safe side'

'But, I was gonna take Ianto out to tell him' Jack protested weakly

'Ianto is right here' interjected Ianto, 'and would like to know what the hell is going on'

Gently Jack placed Ianto's hand on his belly, 'I was hoping to do this in more romantic surroundings' he said 'but, needs must I suppose' he fumbled in his trouser picket and pulled out a small box, 'Ianto I love you, I want us to be together for as long as we can be, I need us to be together for my sake and the sake of our child so I'm asking if you would marry me.'

'Our...what?'

'I'm pregnant' said Jack smiling hopefully up at Ianto, 'we're pregnant. Is...is that alright?'

'But we're always so careful,' stammered Ianto, 'we knew pregnancy was a risk, we always use protection. How..how can you be pregnant?'

Jack shrugged, 'Maybe we need to draft a strongly worded letter to the condom company' he said, 'But, however it happened, I am pregnant, about 6 weeks Owen thinks' he looked at Ianto worriedly, 'is it alright?' he asked again

Ianto had a dazed look on his face which slowly transformed itself into a smile of incandescent joy, 'alright? It's brilliant! Gods I love you so much, Cariad, of course I'll marry you.' And he pulled Jack into a passionate kiss, one hand staying protectively on Jack's belly where their baby was growing.

* * *

Although he didn't know it at the time, the next two weeks were the happiest of Ianto's life. He was proudly wearing Jack's ring and the wave of love and protectiveness that infused him every time he looked at his pregnant lover delighted him. He should have known it was too good to last and that when it did come to an end it was because of Gwen Cooper – well, of course it was.

Ianto was making his way up to Jack's office carrying a tray upon which was balanced a cup of coffee and a plate of ginger biscuits. Ianto was trying to wean Jack off caffeine and had managed to cut him down to three mugs a day, planning on reducing that number to two over the next few days and the ginger biscuits were helping with Jack's all day and night morning sickness. As he approached he could hear raised voices, one was clearly Jack's and Ianto frowned. When he discovered who it was that was agitating Jack in his delicate state, someone was going to be on decaff for the rest of their life.

'He has a right to know, Jack'

Of course, Gwen bloody Cooper sticking her nose in and standing up for someone who probably didn't need standing up for

'He doesn't need to know. What will knowing do to him?'

'If there is the slightest possibility that...'

'ENOUGH!' Ianto took a step backward, Jack rarely yelled at Gwen, 'This is not your business; this is nothing to do with you. You mention this to anyone and I will retcon your arse out of here'

'But, Jack...'

'Get out, Gwen. Leave me alone, leave him alone. Just...leave us alone'

Gwen burst out of Jack's office and pushed past Ianto in a fury. Cautiously Ianto poked his head around the door.

'Everything OK Cariad?'

Jack took a long shuddering breath and nodded.

'Gwen sticking her nose into our business again?'

Jack sighed, 'she means well'

Ianto laughed, 'I think if that's the only good thing you can say about someone, then you shouldn't say anything'

Jack managed a tiny grin, 'Could do with a hug though' he said

Ianto put the tray down and opened his arms, 'Come 'ere you two' nuzzling happily into Jack's neck he forgot to ask Jack what it was Gwen was so exercised about.

* * *

When Ianto returned to his desk in the archives 30 minutes later, his attention was snagged by a DVD sitting in the centre of his paperwork. _Gwen_ he thought to himself; he inserted it into his laptop and his world crumbled.

The DVD consisted of downloaded footage from the Hub CCTV system, date stamped eight weeks previously in the early hours of the morning. Jack could be seen diligently working on paperwork in his office; the image blurred briefly and suddenly the Tardis appeared in the corner of the room. Jack could be seen jumping to his feet with a broad smile of his face, a smile that faded a little as the door of the Tardis swung open and the Doctor staggered out, almost collapsing into Jack's arms. Frowning Ianto watched as the Doctor grasped the front of Jack's shirt speaking urgently, Ianto cursed the fact that there was no sound pick up on the CCTV in around Jack's office for security reasons. However, he watched aghast as Jack kissed the Doctor passionately and dragged him out of the office and onto the landing above the Hub where he efficiently striped the both of them, pulling and rubbing the Doctor to hardness. Turning his back to the Doctor, Jack braced himself on the balcony railing as with no preparation the Doctor thrust desperately into him. Eyes prickling with tears, Ianto watched as the Doctor reached around and began to stroke Jack vigorously as he continued to pound into him. Eventually the Doctor trembled violently and collapsed onto Jack's back as Jack came strongly, his ejaculate spraying out into the space above the Hub.

_Why?_ Thought Ianto _why would she show me this?_ Then a small slip of paper caught his eye, it had been under the DVD but he hadn't noticed it earlier, "Look at the date". Ianto looked at the date stamp, _around about the time Jack became pregnant_ he mused, then went cold as he did the maths and came to, what for him, was the only obvious conclusion.

Jack was resting with his feet up on the sofa down in the work area of the Hub. Tosh was working on a programme that would automatically translate English into Galactic Standard and Jack was helping her with the obscene words and laughing when Ianto stormed out of the archive.

'How stupid do you think I am, Jack?' he snarled standing over his shocked and bemused partner

'Ianto, what's the matter?'

Ianto flourished the DVD at Jack, 'I know I'm gullible where you are concerned Jack. All those nights you are busy "weevil hunting" then you turn up at my flat smelling of someone else's aftershave or perfume. Those times when I wait in the SUV whilst you supposedly interview then retcon witnesses; interviews that somehow involve your cock often than not. Telling me how important I am to you with one eye on Gwen all the time. All those lies Jack and I swallow them all because I'm stupidly and hopelessly in love with you but this...this is unconscionable , this is unforgiveable. How could you?'

Jack was pale, 'I don't know what you are talking about' he said, his voice shaking

Owen had appeared from the medical bay, alerted by the shouting, 'hey, hey teaboy. What's all this about. Stop yelling, you'll send Jack's blood pressure up and that's not good for him or your baby.'

Ianto laughed bitterly, 'Our baby, our baby? Which is more likely Dr Harper - that despite all of our precautions, against all the odds, Jack gets pregnant, or he gets pregnant from having unprotected sex with the Doctor?'

Tosh gasped softly and Jack went even paler

'In a bit of a spot then weren't you Jack, pregnant and the father off somewhere in time and space; but then hey, there's good old gullible Ianto, easy enough to make him believe that he's the father. He loves me and he never asks me any awkward questions. I'll tell him the baby is his and my problem is solved'

'No' said Jack quietly, 'No, Yan it wasn't like that'

Ianto pulled out his gun and placed it carefully on the coffee table in front of Jack, he followed that up with his keys and his security pass. 'I'm out' he said tiredly, 'Out of Torchwood, out of this madness and out of this joke of a relationship'

'A joke?' whispered Jack, Is that what we are to you?'

'It's what you have made me, Jack'

'Ianto, this isn't like you' interjected Tosh softly, 'think about what you are saying'

Ianto ignored her, his whole attention focused upon Jack who looked as though he was about to pass out at any second, Owen slid onto the sofa next to the Captain and surreptitiously took his pulse

'Jack, you have to try and calm down, mate' he said, 'Ianto you need to back off'

'Oh, I'll back off' said Ianto, 'I never want to see or hear from you again. If you come near me or try to contact me in anyway, I'll take out a restraining order.'

'You'd do that?' Jack was starting to get angry now, 'you'd walk away from me? From our baby? From us?'

'I don't believe there ever was an us' said Ianto spitefully and I don't believe that baby is mine' and he walked out of the Hub and did not look back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present day_

Ianto sat on the stairs in his hallway with head in his hands and tears streaming down his face_. How could I have been so awful to him,_ he thought to himself, _when he needed me so badly?_ Jack had tried and tried to get Ianto to talk to him after he had stormed out of the Hub but Ianto had refused to answer his calls or his e-mails, he sent his letters back unopened and if Jack tried to engineer a face to face meeting Ianto would simply walk away, leaving a distraught Jack standing dejectedly looking after him. As the time for Jack's baby to be delivered neared, Ianto became very jittery; he fully expected to be inundated with photos and videos and desperate messages. However he was relieved to find that Jack did not contact him at all. Ianto assumed that he had finally got the message or maybe had moved onto someone else, he tried to stifle the stab of pain that the thought gave him. By then Ianto had obtained a PhD scholarship and was happily immersed in his studies. If he found it difficult to sleep some nights, if his heart rate sped up when he caught sight of a dark head in a crowd and if he had to change his usual coffee shop because the new barista had such familiar blue eyes, that had nothing to do with anything.

Ianto considered he had done quite well on the whole and he was quietly proud of the life he had built for himself over the last nine years or so. Occasionally he allowed himself to think about Jack and his child, but until Gethin had turned up on his doorstep Ianto hadn't even known what sex the baby had been. Although he was avoiding Jack and had no desire whatsoever to keep in touch with Gwen, he had been reluctant to lose Tosh as a friend but after a couple of almost arguments they decided that the best way to ensure that their friendship remained intact was to agree that Jack and the baby were forbidden topics. Tosh had once or twice tried to tell Ianto things about Jack and Ianto had quickly shut her up and left her under no illusions that this subject was specifically out of bounds. In the end they had established that Tosh would tell Ianto everything he wanted to know about Jack and the baby but only when Ianto asked her to tell him. Ianto had never asked.

Around 18 months after Ianto had resigned from Torchwood Tosh and Owen got married. It had broken Ianto's heart not to go to the wedding but Tosh and Owen were the guardians of Jack's baby and Tosh didn't want to exclude them. Jack, uncharacteristically in Ianto's opinion, seemed sensitive to their dilemma so attended the ceremony but not the reception afterwards, protesting that a wedding reception was no place for a 1 year old, which allowed Ianto to be there for his friends in their special day. Ianto was pleased that he been allowed to attend as Tosh and Owen were emigrating to Australia the next day; Tosh to lecture on Internet security at the University of Technology in Sydney and Owen to take up a post as head of emergency medicine in one of Sydney's busiest public hospitals.

* * *

Ianto did some time zone maths in his head; 12.45 am in the UK meant it was just before lunch in Sydney. 'I need to talk to Toshiko' he told Toshi. She murriped at him and headed hopefully to the kitchen, 'right after I feed you' sighed Ianto, standing up to follow her.

Once Toshi was happily eating, Ianto took a large mug of coffee back into his living room and opened the Skype programme on his laptop. It showed him that Tosh was online and she answered Ianto's call on the second ring.

'Ianto' she sounded happy, 'how are you?' then she looked at his face and her smile slipped, 'is everything alright? Has something happened?'

Ianto swallowed, 'you remember when we agreed that you wouldn't tell me anything about Jack and the baby unless I asked you?' Tosh nodded 'Well, I'm asking' said Ianto

'Now? After all this time?'

''Yeah'

'Ok,' Tosh nodded slowly, 'what do you want to know?'

'If I know Owen, I'm betting that he did a paternity test when Gethin was born?' Tosh gave a small start of surprise that Ianto obviously knew about Jack's son. 'He turned up on my doorstep about an hour ago' explained Ianto, 'closely followed by an irate Jack'

'Oh Ianto' said Toshiko sympathetically, 'I knew this would happened one day. Gethin is a very bright boy with very bright parents; it was only a matter of time before he wanted to find out about you for himself'

'The DNA test?' Ianto prompted

Tosh wriggled awkwardly, 'I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing this without Jack's consent' she said

'Tosh, please,' whispered Ianto, 'I have to know, is he my son?'

Tosh nodded

'But...' Ianto could barely speak, ' the CCTV...the Doctor...Jack'

Tosh sighed heavily, 'I know it looked bad Ianto, but Jack was saving the Doctor's life, or at least saving him from a forced regeneration which is more or less the same thing' Ianto looked sceptical but Tosh continued, 'The Doctor had been bitten a Kiniriat Asp, highly venomous, very painful death. He was almost delirious with pain so the Tardis took him to Jack, the one person she knew who would be able to help him.'

'Help him how?'

'Apparently the venom of the Kiniriat Asp causes a slow agonising death but the venom is highly soluble in endorphins,' Tosh paused, 'specifically the endorphins released by human orgasm.'

Ianto felt as though someone had reached into his chest and pulled out his heart, 'I was a stupid, cruel bastard to him wasn't I?'

Tosh nodded again

'Why didn't he tell me?' said Ianto

'You wouldn't let him'

'Tell me now, please' begged Ianto, so Tosh did.

'He was destroyed when you left' she began, 'I have never seen anyone fall apart so completely or so fast, he was virtually hysterical; he was screaming at Gwen that she had ruined his life, calling her all sorts of terrible names, accusing her of only showing you that DVD because she wanted him for herself. Owen had to sedate him. After that, well I think it was only because he was scared about what would happen to the baby if he let himself get killed that he took care at all when out in the field. He was always worse after he'd tried to speak to you. In the March, when Gethin was born he seemed to just withdraw into himself, no interest in the baby, no interest in anything. He just lay curled up in that bunker of his holding one of your old ties. Owen thought he had post natal depression. Part of the reason he asked Owen and I to be Gethin's guardians at his naming ceremony was because I looked after Gethin for the first five months of his life whilst Owen looked after Jack.'

'Oh gods' murmured Ianto, tears sliding down his face

'The one thing he was emphatic about was that we shouldn't try to contact you. He knew you had started your PhD and he didn't want to add to your stress, he wanted you to be happy. Then one day, it was almost like magic, Jack was back. But it wasn't the same. He missed you, he still loved you so very much but his spark was gone. Without you he was completely unable to function on more than the most basic level. So he put Gwen in charge and transferred to an advisory and diplomatic post in UNIT; devoted himself to bringing up his son. Gwen recruited more people to the team and the dynamic began to change. Owen and I were beginning to explore being a couple and we realised that we would have to leave if we wanted any sort of life or family together. So we did.' She shrugged.

'I've really fucked up haven't I?' said Ianto

'There's an old proverb my grandmother was fond of' said Tosh, 'even if you have lost some sheep, it's never too late to mend the fence.'

'I'm not sure I know how' Ianto admitted.

'You've met Gethin, yes?' said Tosh, 'Do you want to know him better'

'Yes' said Into without hesitation, ' He was only here for about half an hour but I could see that he's a brilliant kid, I really do want to get to know him.'

Tosh smiled, 'well, that's a start' she said, 'How do you think Jack will be about that?'

'I don't know. He was so cold last night, Tosh. He could barely look at me'

'You know I love you Ianto, Owen and I, we both do, but what you did, it crushed Jack, it obliterated him. I think you were the one person in the world that Jack trusted with as much of himself as he could and for you to believe the worst of him so easily...' she trailed off sadly

Ianto closed his eyes in pain, 'Thanks Tosh. You have given me a lot to think about. Love to Owen and the kids'

Tosh blew him a kiss, 'Bye Ianto, we'll speak soon yeah?'

He ended the call and looked down at Toshi who had crept onto his lap whilst he had been talking to Toshiko. He gently stoked the dozing cat who purred loudly as Ianto ran his long fingers through her silky fur, 'Oh Toshi' murmured Ianto, 'what the fuck am I gonna do?'

* * *

Three miles away, in Sully, Jack Harkness watched his son sleeping. Gethin had been highly distressed by Ianto's reaction to his declaration that he was his son and had sobbed all the way home. Jack had not had the heart to yell at him. As he had tucked the boy into bed, Gethin had grabbed hold of his hand,

'I'm sorry dad' he whispered, 'I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted to see him. I thought maybe if he saw me he might decide he liked me a little bit,enough to spend some time with us, you know'

Jack leant down and kissed Gethin on the forehead, 'He does like you Yanny, he just doesn't know that he likes you. Now go to sleep'

Gethin snuggled down and Jack tried to ignore the fact that he was still wearing Ianto's bathrobe.

Slowly he wandered into his own bedroom, stripped himself of his clothes and slid beneath the duvet. Closing his eyes he thought about Ianto, the slight sprinkling of grey in his hair suited him and those eyes were still as enticing as they had ever been. Running his hand over his belly, picturing Ianto, remembering what they had been to each other, Jack began to stroke his erection thinking about how happy he and Ianto had been, it bought a small smile to his face but when he came, it was with tears seeping from under his closed eye lids.


	4. Chapter 4

Just over a week later, Ianto was driving back from a doctoral supervision session with one of his students. Kate Duncan was in a wheelchair due to a broken leg and so she and Ianto had agreed that her supervision sessions would be held at her home until she was more mobile. As he was driving through Sully, Ianto remembered that there was a gourmet coffee shop nearby where he could stock up on decent beans, slowing he pulled into the side of the road right outside the shop.

* * *

As Ianto entered a tall dark haired man behind the counter gave him a wide grin. 'Ianto!'

Hiya Dafydd, come for some beans'

Dafydd smiled, 'I have your special blend all ready' he said, 'I knew you be in soon'

'Great. I'll have a cappuccino too please.'

'Take a seat' instructed Dafydd 'and I'll bring everything over to you'

'Thanks' Ianto looked around the shop, his attention caught by a small familiar figure, huddled at the end of one of Daffyd's massive leather couches, tapping away on a laptop. He made his way over.

'Gethin?'

The boy looked up, 'Oh. Hello Professor Jones' he said.

Ianto smiled 'mind if I join you'

Gethin shrugged, unenthusiastically.

Ianto settled on the other end of the couch, 'I hope you didn't get into too much trouble the other night...' he began, then broke off as Dafydd placed his coffee down in the table in front of him.

'Everything alright, Gethin?' asked Dafydd

'Yeah' said Gethin, 'Professor Jones is a friend of my dad's' Dafydd nodded, reassured and moved off.

'You come here a lot, then?' Ianto asked Gethin

'Sometimes, after school. Dafydd keeps an eye on me until Dad comes to pick me up. I like it here, I can work and it smells nice.'

Ianto smiled, then asked hesitantly, 'Gethin, why did you come to my house, what made you decide to come and see me?'

With a very grown up sigh, Gethin closed his laptop and turned to face Ianto, 'I love my Dad, Professor Jones ' he said seriously, 'he's brilliant, we have a great time together and he tells me everything ...' Ianto raised a sceptical eyebrow and Gethin scowled, looking remarkably like Jack as he did so, 'yes everything.' He lowered his voice,' I know about him being from the future and I know about the dying thing, have done since I was six. A Denubian mercenary came to the house one night and shot him in the chest. I came down stairs and found him. It took dad nearly an hour to calm me down once he'd come back.' Gethin gave a grimace and Ianto ached to take the young boy into his arms but he knew he didn't have that right.

'Anyway,' continued Gethin, 'I love my dad and he loves me but...he's so lonely and sad. He thinks I don't notice because I'm just a kid but I do. Dad talks a lot about you and he gets the same look on his face as he does when he talks about me. I thought, even though you didn't want to know me...all those presents, Christmas, birthdays, must mean that you cared a bit about me and you might spend some time with us and stop dad being so sad'

Gethin looked at Ianto's confused face and immediately understood, 'the presents weren't from you, were they?' he said, 'it was just Dad making me think you loved me.' Ianto didn't know what to say, he felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. Before he could think of anything reassuring to say, Gethin's phone began to chime, he glanced at it, 'My dad will be here in five minutes' he said, 'you'd better go. ' He opened his laptop and continued with his homework, clearly dismissing Ianto who had no real choice but to leave.

* * *

Later that same day, Ianto was working in his study when, glancing up, he saw Jack striding up his garden path with a parcel under his arm and a determined expression on his face_. He is still as gorgeous as he ever was_ thought Ianto _and I'm still in love with him_ he realised with a shock. Trying to ignore the way his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of the Captain, Ianto jumped to his feet and ran to his front door.

As he pulled to door open, Jack had just straightened up from placing the parcel on Ianto's doorstep, he looked slightly embarrassed at being caught 'Ah Ianto' he said, 'Just...erm...returning your bathrobe.'

'You weren't going to ring the doorbell?' Ianto sounded incredulous and Jack blushed. 'Actually,' Ianto continued, 'I still have Gethin's clothes from last week, come in and I'll get them for you' He stood to one side and Jack reluctantly walked into the house. Ianto made his way to the laundry room and returned with Gethin's laundered jeans, tee shirt and hoodie in a carrier bag. He smiled as he handed it to a silent Jack and relieved him of the bathrobe.

Ianto gave him another tentative smile, 'I didn't think I was going to see this ever again.' _Or you_ he added silently

Jack cleared his throat, 'Yanny was really upset the other night, he seemed to find your bathrobe comforting.' Jack frowned, 'in fact he has slept in the damn thing every night since but when we got home tonight he insisted that I should return it to you. It had to be tonight; he didn't want it anymore, So I left him with Mrs. Scott from next door and came to bring it back for him. Dafydd said you and Yanny were chatting in his shop today – have you said anything to upset him or explain this sudden change of heart?'

Ianto sighed, 'he mentioned that he knew I cared a little about him because of all the Christmas and birthday presents I have sent him over the years'

Jack's face fell, 'please tell me you didn't let him know that it wasn't you' he said pleadingly

'He took me by surprise' Ianto replied defensively, 'He worked it out from the expression on my face. I'm sorry, Jack'

Jack gave a bitter laugh, 'he is a very clever little boy, very intuitive like his tad' he looked away as Ianto flinched, 'Sorry, Ianto, that was unfair of me'

'No, it's Ok Jack' said Ianto softly, 'He's a brilliant little boy and you are a brilliant dad. If...if there's even a tiny bit of him that is me, that reminds you of me, that's more than I deserve.'

Jack smiled, 'he's kind and intelligent and caring. He looks after people and needs to be needed...he's ticklish behind his knees too; that remind you of anyone?'

Ianto stared at Jack, the two men were standing very close to each other in Ianto's narrow hall, Jack's eyes were as blue and appealing as they ever were; although Ianto was sure there was a profound sadness deep in them that hadn't been there nine years ago, _Gethin was right_ he thought, _Jack is lonely...and so am I_. He took a steadying breath, his heart was pounding so hard he was having difficulty getting enough air into his lungs and stepped a little closer to Jack, 'he also loves you very much, Jack. Does that remind **you** of anyone?'

The look on Jack's face was heart-rending, 'Ianto...please' he whispered, 'I can't let this happen'

'I was so wrong,' murmured Ianto, 'so cruel, I don't ever expect you to forgive me, but...'

'Yan,' Jack gently pushed Ianto away 'This...won't...it can't...I...' he ran his hands through his hair in frustration

Ianto felt tears prickling at his eyes, _I can't lose him again, I can't lose my son, I've pushed them both away too far once already, _he thought. 'Tell me Jack,' he said, desperately 'you've lost lovers more times than I can count. How long before I forget you and your son? My son? How long before you aren't both in my mind at every moment of the day? How long before I can forgive myself even a little bit for the massive fuck up I have made of everyone's life? How long before it stops hurting? How long before I don't wake up every morning missing you? How long before you are not the last thought I have every night before I go to sleep? How long before I fall out of love with you? Because it's been almost nine years and none of that has happened yet. And here you are standing here in my home, looking at me like you still love me as much as I still love you, and all I want you to do is rip all my clothes off and shag me blind'

Jack made a sound mid-way between a laugh and a sob, lurched across the hallway and crushed Ianto against the wall in a searing kiss. For the next confused seconds everything was a blur of ripping and stroking and scratching and soothing licking. Clothes were unceremoniously removed and dumped on the floor as the two men fought to touch, taste, kiss and make up for nine years of loneliness and pain. Eventually, Jack physically lifted Ianto off of the floor. Ianto clasped his arms around Jack's neck and locked his legs around his waist; he could feel Jack's fingers exploring his puckered entrance, seeking ingress.

'Just do it' gasped Ianto, 'do me'

Jack groaned, 'No lube' he panted

'Don't care' moaned Ianto, 'need you, please Jack'

Ianto bit his lip as he felt Jack's well-remembered length and girth pushing into him; it had been a very long time for Ianto but he welcomed the familiar burning pain. Their frantic coupling had little to do with love or even with lust, although both were present, it was more about reclamation. Ianto sucked Jack's lower lip and sank his teeth into it relishing the metallic tang that flavoured their subsequent kiss. Jack's fingernails were digging into Ianto's body so desperately that Ianto knew he would carry the marks forever and he rejoiced in the thought of being marked by his lover in this way. The expression on Jack's face was that of a man who had, against all odds and expectation, regained a great treasure; one that he had believed was lost to him forever whilst every thrust felt simultaneously like penance and absolution to Ianto.

All too soon, Jack was empting himself in Ianto and the feel of his lovers hot release triggered Ianto's own and he spurted forcefully between their slippery, sweaty bodies. Slowly Ianto unwrapped his legs from around Jack and together they slid to the floor. Jack shuffled back to lean against the wall and Ianto curled up next to him, resting his head on Jack's chest and placing small kisses on any patch of skin he could reach. Noticing Ianto shivering Jack reached out and covered them both with his coat.

As he inhaled the familiar scent from their improvised blanket, Ianto stretched up and gently wiped away the tears that were staining Jack's cheek. 'Don't cry, Cariad' he murmured

'I never stopped loving you' whispered Jack, 'but, after what I did with the Doctor, I thought we would never have this again'

'I don't deserve you. I was horrible and stupid and cruel and...'

Jack stopped him with a kiss. 'Doesn't matter now, it's done, over. We can forgive each other, start again from right now. If...if you want to.'

Ianto smiled, 'Dinner? A movie?'

'Well, yeah, if by dinner you mean burger, fries and a milkshake so thick it gives you a nose bleed just trying to get it up the straw and by a movie you mean the latest cartoon blockbuster about ogres, donkeys and cats.'

'Ah'

'On the plus side, Yanny is now big enough to sit on his own and won't want to sit with us at all' pointed out Jack.

'So making out in the back row might be on the cards'

'Oh yeah' said Jack with deep satisfaction

Jack felt Ianto's laughter reverberate through his chest, 'well you had better be more prepared than you were today' chuckled Ianto

'What?'

'Since when does Jack Harkness not have lube?'

'Since your son, at the age of three, decided he liked the taste'


	5. Chapter 5

Gethin Harkness-Jones sat on the swings and watched his dad and his...tad. Over the last few weeks Professor Jones had become more and more of a fixture in his life; he and Gethin had begun to build a tentative relationship, Gethin was by nature a forgiving child and anyway, he decided, he really liked Professor Jones. He was funny and kind and was trying hard to make up for the past and, Gethin had to admit, he had never seen his dad look happier. Gethin was aware that his dad's open and eccentric approach to childrearing had given him a greater maturity than some of his friends displayed and he watched the two men with eyes that were both knowing and intelligent. They were sitting on a bench, slightly turned in so that they could talk to each other, Gethin noticed that his dad had his arm stretched along the back of bench so that his hand could rest on Professor Jones' shoulder and Professor Jones was leaning toward his dad with his hand on his dad's leg.

Gethin swung slowly backwards and forwards and thought about his parents. _I'm both of them_, he thought to himself_. It's so obvious now that I've met my tad, I can see them both in me_. _My dad is the man I would like to try be when I grow up,_ _He's strong and brave but he's forgiving and loving as well. _His eyes drifted to fix on Ianto; _my tad,_ Gethin shook himself, crossly _I must stop thinking of him like that, I mean Professor Jones, he's so clever and caring, he's a protector – he's the man I think I probably will be when I grow up._ He felt a big grin crawl across his face. Professor Jones was saying something to his dad and his dad's loud laugh echoed around the park as he turned round and waved. Gethin jumped off the swing and began to run towards his two dads, abruptly all he wanted to do was to hug them both and tell them how much he loved them and that everything was going to be OK. Suddenly both men looked scared and jumped to their feet, his dad setting off running toward him. His tad was shouting something.

'Yanny, keep running towards your dad, don't look round'

Without warning, something slammed into Gethin from behind, knocking him to the ground, stealing the breath from his lungs. Whatever it was, it was growling and hot putrid breath panted in his ear.

'Leave my son alone, you bastard' It was his dad, then the weight of the body resting on his back was gone and Gethin rolled over to see his dad grappling with a weird looking man who had a mouthful of the sharpest, longest teeth he had ever seen.

'A weevil, dad it's a weevil' yelled Gethin excitedly.

Jack shot an irritated glance at his son, 'I know' he snarled, 'now, RUN!' The weevil, taking advantage of Jack's inattention took the opportunity to savage him viciously. Screaming with pain, Jack picked up Gethin and threw him into a patch of gorse bushes some three meters away before sinking down to the grass in a rapidly growing puddle of blood.

With a snarl the weevil turned away from Jack and began a slow stalk towards the bushes where Gethin was frantically struggling to free himself and screaming shrilly. The noise seemed to upset the weevil. His dad was still down but someone else was now speeding across the playground towards him

'TAD' screamed Gethin, 'TADDY'

'YANNY!'

Ianto paused at Jack's body, fumbling in his pocket briefly then he straightened up with Jack's Webley in his hand. Gethin was thrashing about trying to extricate himself from the thorny bush when Ianto brought the weevil down with a tackle that any one of the Welsh rugby squad would have been proud of. Gethin watched wide-eyed as kind, caring, gentle Professor Jones straddled the fallen weevil, growled 'You DO NOT attempt to hurt my boy' and shot it in the back of the head.

Breathing heavily, Ianto pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and dialled the Torchwood Tourist Information Office. 'Ianto Jones. Torchwood I.D - 03192881/Jones. There's a dead weevil in the park at Barry. Come do your job.' He ended the call, shoved his phone back in his pocket and strode over to Gethin. In one swift movement he pulled the sobbing boy from the bushes and held him close and safe in his arms. Gethin buried his face in Ianto's neck, 'It's OK, Yanny, I've got you, son.' As Gethin's tears died down to snivelling hiccups and wet sniffs, Ianto pressed a kiss to his head and said, 'let's go check on your dad shall we?'

* * *

Jack was attempting to stand when Ianto and Gethin got to him but an alarming amount of blood was on the ground and seeping through Jack's coat which he was holding tightly around himself. Gethin flung himself onto his father, causing Jack to slump to his knees again.

'Dad, dad, are you OK?'

Jack was in fact looking far from OK, he was very pale and his face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Ianto knew that look and felt the old familiar terror creeping up on him again.

'Gethin, we need to get your dad away from here and somewhere warm where we can take care of him,' said Ianto urgently, 'I'll go get the car, will you be OK staying here to look after him?' Eyes wide and fearful, Gethin nodded, moving round to support Jack from behind as best he could. 'That's my boy' said Ianto, 'Gethin, try to keep him awake yeah?' and he was off running across the park to where Jack had parked the SUV.

Gethin cradled his dad, trying hard not to cry. He felt his dad huff a small laugh, 'Did I hear you call Ianto "tad"?' he asked weakly, 'what happened to "Professor Jones", Yanny?'

Gethin wriggled uncomfortably causing Jack to groan with pain, 'Sorry, sorry dad' he apologised before continuing with a blush, 'I was scared, I was really scared. Do you think Professor Jones will be cross that I called him tad? I...I didn't mean to, I just call him that in my head sometimes'

Jack's voice was weak and dreamy as he asked his son, 'Do you wish he was your tad? Properly, I mean...living with us and stuff.'

Gethin didn't even have to think about it, 'yeah, I do'

'yeah...me...too...' Jack's eyes slid shut.

'Dad' Gethin shook his father, 'Dad' then in a small frightened voice he whispered, 'Daddy, please'

Suddenly he was enclosed in a warm embrace, 'It's OK Gethin, I've got you both' said Ianto, 'Get into the front of the SUV and we'll lay your dad down in the back and get him to my house'

Hurriedly Gethin did as he was told, kneeling on the seat to watch as Professor Jones tenderly and carefully lay his dad down in the back of the car and covered him with a blanket. As they bounced over the grass of the parkland towards the road, Ianto glanced at Gethin. The little boy was pale and shaking, clearly terrified_. He's usually so grown up_ thought Ianto; _it's too easy to forget he isn't even nine yet._

'Ok Gethin' Ianto put on a confident tone, 'Once we get to mine we need to clean your dad up, get him out of those bloody clothes,' from the corner of his eye he saw Gethin give a small smirk, thinking he had caught him swearing, ' and we need to keep him warm. You do know he is gonna be alright don't you?' Gethin gave a small nod and Ianto smiled at him, 'good, but coming back from an injury like this, he is always cold. So I'm going to need your help, OK?'

'Just tell me what you want me to do, Professor Jones'

Ianto fished about in his pocket and pulled out his house keys, 'When we get to my house' he said, 'I want you to go open the front door and then the second door on the left. You remember where my bathroom is?'

Gethin nodded

'Good, ' said Ianto, 'I need you to go up to the bathroom and bring down some body wash, a big towel and a sponge, then find the kitchen and bring me a bowl of warm water , can you do that for me?'

'Yes, Professor Jones.'

'Ok, we're here now. Off you go'

Gethin shot off as soon as the SUV came to a halt whilst Ianto followed at a much slower pace carrying a barely breathing Jack.

* * *

Ianto lay Jack down on the sofa and cut away his sodden tee-shirt to reveal the ravaged mess that the weevil had inflicted. As Ianto peeled away the material he heard Jack give a faint groan and two pain filled blue eyes locked onto his own.

'Yanny' gasped Jack urgently

Ianto smoothed his hand across Jack's forehead in a comforting gesture, 'He's fine, Jack. Don't worry Cariad, I'll look after him and we will both be here when you come back. Let go, my love and let me take care of you'

'Love you both' murmured Jack as he closed his eyes

'We love you too' Ianto told him. He looked up and saw Gethin hovering in the doorway with a large bowl of warm water and an intent expression on his face.

'Thanks, Gethin' said Ianto gesturing to the coffee table next to him, 'just put it there will you, please?'

Gethin did so, being careful not to look at Jack's injuries.

'Could you go upstairs again' asked Ianto, 'on the floor of the wardrobe in my room, right at the back, you'll find a pair of sweat pants and a red tee-shirt. I think your dad would like some clean clothes to wake up in don't you? And will you bring the duvet from the spare bedroom too, please. We need to keep your dad warm'

'Ok Professor Jones'

As he slowly cleaned Jack's body of blood, Ianto watched the boy walk away towards the hallway and some impulse made him say, 'Gethin, you don't have to keep calling me Professor Jones, you know'

Gethin stopped, 'what should I call you then?' he asked

Ianto hesitated, 'in the park, you called me tad' he said, 'I kinda like that'

The smile of Gethin's face was so much like Jack's it was painful to see. 'Ok...tad' he said shyly, then continued diffidently, 'you can call me Yanny...if you want'

Ianto knew he was crying and he didn't care, 'Only your dad calls you Yanny' he said, 'he said it drives you crazy'

'You are my dad' said Gethin, 'so that's OK then, besides...you called me that in the park and I kinda liked it.'

Gethin and Ianto smiled at each other.

* * *

Jack gasped back to life held securely in Ianto's arms but with his hand also being tightly held in a small sticky grasp.

'Hey, Jack'

'Hiya dad, we are having pizza'

Jack gave a weak laugh, 'my boys, didja miss me?'

Ianto gave him a soft kiss on the temple, 'We did. We almost waited for you before we started on the pizza, but someone insisted on having a slice while we were hanging around.

Gethin giggled, 'It was Tad, he ate the biggest slice'

Ianto looked outraged, 'It was not! It was you, anghenfil bach' and he fell upon Gethin tickling him whilst the little boy squealed with delight

Grinning at their antics, Jack struggled to disentangle himself from the duvet he was wrapped in and looked down at his body, 'What am I wearing?' he took in the black cotton pants and the red long sleeved Captain America tee-shirt Ianto had dressed him in, 'I don't believe you kept these!'

Ianto laughed, 'Your dad loved that tee shirt, Yanny. He used to wear it all the time around the house'

Jack raised an eyebrow _Yanny? Tad?_ he thought, _something good has happened between these two. _He sat up to make room for them both on the sofa and reached out to snag the biggest remaining slice of pizza.

* * *

Some hours later, Gethin was fast asleep, His cheek resting on Ianto's thigh with his legs draped over Jack. Toshi, who had taken a liking to the boy, was curled up, purring contentedly, on his hip. Jack and Ianto had their fingers entwined along the back of the couch; Jack had his head tilted back, he was dozing and snoring gently.

_I'm happy_ realised Ianto suddenly, in surprise, _I haven't been this happy for years._

Carefully Ianto untangled his fingers from Jack's and lifted Toshi off of the sleeping child, dropping her gently onto the floor. She gave him a filthy look and stalked out of the room, tail waving to indicate her displeasure. Ianto manoeuvred Gethin into his arms. The little boy wound his arms around his neck and murmured 'don't wanna go bed, Tad'

'Shh' Ianto soothed him, 'you need to sleep, c'mon'. He carried him up the stairs and settled Gethin in his bed, Toshi appearing from nowhere in the manner of cats and settling down proprietarily next to the sleepy boy. As soon as he disentangled himself, Gethin began to whimper loudly, 'Dad! Dad.' In less than a minute, propelled by the mysterious sixth sense of a parent, Jack appeared at the bedroom door, swaying slightly and blinking sleepily.

'C'mon Jack,' said Ianto, ' I know how exhausted this kind of thing leaves you, and I think your son needs you, lay down and rest, Cariad.' Yawning and blinking Jack obediently climbed into the bed and cuddled Gethin close, soothing his whimpers. Ianto bent down and kissed them, 'go to sleep' he whispered, 'I love you both.' As he straightened up, Jack grasped hold of Ianto's wrist,

'Come back to us'

'I'm not going anywhere' Ianto reassured him, 'I just need to go downstairs and turn off the lights and I'll be right back'

'No, come back to us...properly...forever' said Jack

Ianto smiled at him and, leaning over Gethin who had settled into a deep sleep, kissed Jack gently, 'I can't think of anything I'd like more' he murmured.

'Good,' Jack smiled at him, buried his nose in Gethin's hair and drifted peacefully back off to sleep

Ianto went downstairs and moved through the rooms turning off the lights and making sure the house was locked up for the night then he happily went back upstairs.

To join the two people who meant more than the world to him.

His lover.

His son.

His family.

**********_Fin_**********


End file.
